Endangered Family
by sarahlafox
Summary: The guy who killed Georges' family and Maries' mother is back and has teamed up with Maribu to Elimate the De Sand Family! Will George be able to save his remaining family members?Will he confess his feelings for Marie? what will the king say?MUCH FLUFF!
1. Snached off the Streets of Paris

WUZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUP HOMIES! I'm sarahlafox proud author of two stories not counting this one! I do not own G-Gundam, I do own Hope, Uncle Mathew and Aunt Sarah. Please review and NO FLAMES! I have feelings just like anyone else! I also have an opinion and an imagination and I get board with just the same characters over and over again, which is why I make up my own characters in my fics! Got a problem with that? DEAL WITH IT! Okies, getting OOC with myself here! I just cant stand mean peoples! Well, on with the fic!  
  
G-Gundam: Endangered Family  
  
Domons' POV  
  
I sat in the living room of the Princesses mansion with Argo, Chibity, Si- sishi, Miss Marie Louise, King Louise, Raymond, Nastasha, Cecil, and Allenby. We were waiting for the news. Was George gonna be ok? What happened? Who was the child he had? We all had many questions, but no answers. Rain stepped out of the hallway and all of us bolted up. She beckoned us closer and we all ran over.  
  
"Is bro gonna be ok?" Asked Si.  
  
"Well, we think so but these next twenty four hours will decide it." Said Rain.  
  
"What about the child? Do we know anything on her?" asked Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"Nothing." Said Rain.  
  
"What could have happened to George to get him in such bad condition? I know he got shot, but when I saw him it looked like he had been beaten." Said King Louise.  
  
"We have no idea. What I've told you is all I know. " I explained.  
  
"Well, what is the extent of his injuries?" asked Argo.  
  
"He has a concussion, a broken collar bone, three cracked ribs, two gunshot wounds to the chest, five to the back, a deep gash in his left shoulder, a hole through his chest, another deep gash to his right leg, and to top it all off, he may have pneumonia,  
  
"That is bad." Said Allenby.  
  
"When may we see him?" said Miss Marie Louise.  
  
"I suppose you could see him now. Just be careful not to wake him." Rain responded.  
  
"Thank you." Said Miss Marie Louise. I could tell she mustered up the last bit of her dignity to walk through the hall and out of site before running into the room George was in and crying.  
  
I couldn't help but remember what happened last night.  
  
Rain and I had settled down in Japan on earth and we were on a vacation to France to see the Ifle tower and see Pairs and stuff. We were in the third story hotel room by the window watching the lighting as it cracked through the black sky and listened to the rain and thunder when we heard gunshots. They sounded close. Suddenly, we saw someone stumbling desperately to the hotel lobby. We noticed he seemed to be carrying  
  
a child in his arms. That's when we saw them. The gunmen. They all wore masks and they took aim and shot at the man with the child. They hit him dead on. But still the man kept running. I opened the window and jumped from our window to the second story roof and from there to the first and landed on the ground in front of the gunmen. I began to fight them off and I noticed the man with the child jumped onto the roof and up to the window where Rain was watching. The man handed the child to Rain and then came back down. Finally, I realized it. I figured it out when my crest began to burn. The man was George De Sand. He drew his sword and began to fight the men off. All of the men were avoiding me and trying to get George. In a flash of lightning, I saw the form of two men in a tree right above George. The men backed away and one of the men jumped down behind George and stuck a sword through his back. The tip of the blade came all the way through and stuck out of his chest. His eyes widened on surprise and pain right before he collapsed to his knees. I fought off the remaining guys and the two men in the tree retreated. I picked George up and jumped back up to the window. I came inside to find Rain tending to a little girl who looked around five or six. Rain took one look at George and I and told me to call the police and the other Shuffles.  
  
To our surprise everyone came as fast as they could. All of them knew something was wrong when their crests began to burn. I was so frightened that I would loose my friend.  
  
End POV  
  
Chibitys' POV  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning when I got the call. It is still fresh in my mind. I still wish this was all just a nightmare. I'd wake up, call George and call him Frenchie and he would get annoyed and call me my much hated nickname: Chibi-chan. He would burst into laughter and I would pout and we would end up challenging each other to a gundam match. But that's not what happened.  
  
I woke up because my crest was burning. I couldn't sleep because of the uneasy feeling I had. The crest only burned like this when one of the Shuffles was in deep shit. Then I got the phone call.  
  
"Hello?" I said  
  
"Hey Chibity. Its Domon. I'm in France at the palace and George was almost murdered. He came running to my hotel room in the middle of the night with a bunch of gunmen chasing him. He had a little girl with him. My crest was burning which you already know that means trouble, so you might want to come down here." Domon explained.  
  
"I'll be down as soon as I can." I said. I got the girls up and we took the Maxter Gundam to France as fast as we could go. E didn't pack. We just got up and left.  
  
I was holding back tears as I heard Domon tell the story in full detail. Whoever did this wanted George dead. But one question was on my mind. Who was the little girl?  
  
End POV  
  
Sis' POV  
  
I really hope bro is gonna be ok. I don't know what id do if he died. He is really a good friend especially when you get him to drop the Knight thing and have some fun! The phone call was terrible. My heart almost stopped when I heard.  
  
I woke up to my crest burning. That wasn't a good sign. I sat on the windowsill warped in a blanket and watched the lightning light up the landscape and listening to the thunder answer the lighting in its deep rumbling voice. A thunderstorm and a burning crest. Two bad omens at the same time. I thought. I'm just being silly. I should stop hanging around those two monks so often. I chuckled. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Si-sishi speaking." I said.  
  
"Hey Si, its Domon. I'm in France at the palace and George was almost murdered. He came running to my hotel room in the middle of the night with a bunch of gunmen chasing him. He had a little girl with him. My crest was burning which you already know that means trouble, so you might want to come down here." Domon explained.  
  
"Of course! I'll be there ASAP, big bro." I told him. I woke Cecil and we got into Dragon Gundam and left for France as fast as my gundam could carry me.  
  
I wish this were all a dream.  
  
End POV  
  
Argos' POV  
  
I'm worried. I doubt anyone isn't worried. There goes the thunder again. This weather suits our situation well. It was raining in Russia when we got the call too. My crest was burning like a stove and I couldn't sleep so I got up and watched the rain stream down the window and listened to the soft echo of thunder and the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof. I quite enjoy storms. Nastasha and I would sit by the window and wrap ourselves in a blanket and she would lay her head agenst my chest and we would just talk and listen to the storm. There was something different about this storm. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nastasha got out of the bed and walked over to me.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" she asked.  
  
"No. I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.." I told her  
  
"I have the same feeling." She said as she sat next to me and lay her head on my chest. I stroked her beautiful soft black hair and smiled. Suddenly, the phone rang. I got up and answered it. The bad feeling got a lot worse.  
  
"Argo Gullski speaking.  
  
"Argo. Its Domon. I have some bad news." Said Domon. He told me about George and how he was almost murdered. I hung up the phone, grabbed Nastasha and the Bolt gundam and left.  
  
I wish I knew more about what's going on here.  
  
End POV  
  
Miss Marie Louises' POV  
  
Oh, George. My Knight in shining armor. What on earth has happened to you? Why were you out so late? Why did those men hurt you? What they want? Who is the little girl? I remember last nights events, but I don't want to believe them.  
  
I was asleep when Raymond came in and told me you were hurt. I came running down the stairs in my robe to see if you were all right to find Domon carrying you. He told me the whole story. I hope you make it through this because I have been to shy to tell you of my true feelings. The truth is, I love you George.  
  
End POV  
  
Rains' POV  
  
His injures are bad. The girl will be fine. Hopefully we can get some answers from her. God, Marie is taking this hard. She won't leave Georges' bedside for anything. I noticed last night his face was tearstained. I wonder why. Dose the girl have something to do with it? He keeps muttering something about "he killed them." What could that mean? Did he witness a murder, or is it something else? I wish we had some answers.  
  
End POV  
  
Nastashas' POV  
  
The look on Argos' face frightened me last night. His eyes widened as he listened to Domon. His face turned pale. I wish we knew more about all this. I prey George and the girl will be alright. I wish I could do something to help but I don't know what.  
  
It's cold in here so I got up and lit a fire.  
  
"I'll go make some hot cocoa. That should help a little." I said putting on my best smile. The others smiled back gloomily and I went into the kitchen. As I made the cocoa, I couldn't help but wonder what happened last night.  
  
End POV  
  
Raymonds' POV  
  
Oh, master George, why didn't you tell me you were going to leave last night? Where were you? Was there a reason you didn't say anything or were you forced to leave? Was it a last minute decision? Who is that little girl? I don't believe I've seen her before. The phone call scared me out of my wits.  
  
I was awaken by the thunder and a bad feeling. The phone rang a few minutes later.  
  
"Raymond Bishop speaking." I said.  
  
"Raymond. This is Domon. I have George with me and he's hurt bad. He has a little girl with him but she's unconscious too. I'm bringing George over there. Can you get a room ready?" Domon asked.  
  
"Yes. I can have one ready now." I said  
  
"Good. We'll be there soon." Domon told me. I rushed up to wake the princess. I knew she would want to know of this right away. I know that she loves George and I know George loves her. Sometimes I want to yell out "Just tell her you love her George and then give her a big kiss!" but being a butler, that would be a bad idea. Besides, Chibity will do that in time, I'm shure.  
  
"I think I will go and help miss Nastasha with the cocoa. I said. They all looked at me and nodded and continued to stare at the floor.  
  
I leaned agenst the wall when I was out of site and whispered "Please George. You must pull through. Miss Marie Louise needs to know you love her."  
  
End POV  
  
King Louises' POV  
  
I woke up when I heard the door open down stairs. I saw Marie run past my door in her robe. I herd her yell Georges name and I too sprang from my bed and grabbed my robe. I rushed into the hall and looked over the banister to see Marie helping Domon get George to an extra room. The maids and butlers peeked out from their rooms and asked if they were needed. Rain told a few maids to fetch a few things for her.  
  
"What on earth happened?" I asked.  
  
"We don't know, sir." Said Rain. I noticed Rain was carrying a child in her arms.  
  
"Is she yours?" I asked.  
  
"Oh. No, sir. George had her when we found him." Rain explained.  
  
I had never seen this girl. I wanted answers, but no one had them which frustrated me greatly. I think it frustrated everyone. We had been interviewed several times by the police, but all of the assassins had disappeared.  
  
I was afraid for the safety of y daughter, because when I saw Georges' body, it was apparent the one who did this to him wanted him to suffer and I knew Georges' one weakness; my Daughter. There was no doubt in my mind they loved each other. It makes me wonder if I'll have a son in law soon. Maybe even some grandchildren. I just hope he'll pull through. For Maries' sake.  
  
End POV  
  
Cecil's' POV  
  
Si woke me up and told me on the way here what was going on. I didn't know George well, just that he was a friend of Sis'. He looks devastated and ready to kick some serious ass if he finds out who hurt him.  
  
End POV  
  
Allenbys' POV  
  
I hope Frenchie makes it. I don't know anyone else I can make fun of like that without getting in trouble. It just wont be the same. The other guys will be all sad which will be no fun. It would never be the same if any one of them died. No one could replace them.  
  
"I brought the Cocoa!" said Nastasha as she walked in with a tray with mugs on it. it cheered us up a little to see her smile. Even though we all knew it was just a mask of her true emotion. We all smirked at her fake cheerfulness as we took our cups. Raymond brought out the little marshmallows and whipped cream for the cocoa.  
  
"Wow, this is great cocoa, Nastasha! What brand is it?" I asked. I wasn't lying. This was the best hot cocoa I had ever tasted!  
  
The others tasted it and their eyes widened and they all nodded "Ya, Nastasha. This cocoa is dynamite!"  
  
Nastasha blush as she told us "Its an old family recipe. I made it from scratch."  
  
"who'd a thought that the big mean army lady could cook, much less cook well!" said Chibity who was trying hard to lighten the mood.  
  
To help him along and because he deserved it, Nastasha slapped Chibity.  
  
Everyone began laughing.  
  
"Your not suppose to do that to Chibity." Said Shirley who had just come out of Georges' room.  
  
"And why not?" asked Nastasha.  
  
"Because that's my job." Said Shirley as she leaned on Chibitys chest and pulled his head down to her level and kissed him. There were hoots and wolf whistles from the others. Chibity blushed like an over ripe tomato!  
  
Suddenly we heard someone scream form the room George was in. we all rushed in to find George sitting up in the bed breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and his expression was pure horror.  
  
"Oh George! Are you alright!" Asked the princess.  
  
"Y-Yes Miss Marie Louise. It-it was only a bad dream. Oh. No. no it wasn't. It-it really happened!" George stammered.  
  
"What George! What really happened?" asked King Louise. Suddenly George hung his head and a tear fell onto the sheets.  
  
"George." whispered Miss Marie Louise.  
  
End POV  
  
Me: what happened to George? Who is the little girl? Why was he out in the middle of the night? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find out the answers on the next chapter of G-Gundam: Endangered Family. Please review. I would appreciate it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	2. Confessions and a Beaming Hope

Hi-ness peps! Welcome back! How am I doing? Please review! I cant continue this fic until I get a review on this chapter! Its all you Marie!  
  
Marie: Don't be a shrew, just review and read her other stories too! She dose not own g-gundam, she dose own this motto, Hope, Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Mathew. Enjoy!  
  
Endangered Family  
  
Authors' POV  
  
Now as we all know, something really bad must have happened for George De Sand, Neo France representative, the proud Knight to cry. Tears streamed slowly down his cheeks. Marie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"George. Please. Tell us what happened." She asked softly.  
  
"He-he killed them. He killed them both." George stammered.  
  
"Who killed who, George?" Marie Asked.  
  
"The person who killed my mother, father, grandfather, most of my aunts and uncles, and your mother. His name is still a mystery, but he helped Jean- Pierre Mirabeau escape from jail and they killed my last remaining aunt and last remaining uncle. Before Aunt Sarah died, she told me to protect Hope. Where is she?!" asked a very alarmed George.  
  
"If you're talking about the little girl, she is fine. She is asleep in the next room." Said Rain.  
  
"George, who is Hope?" asked Marie.  
  
"She is one of the only three remaining De Sands. My little cousin." He told her.  
  
"oh, George, I am so sorry." Said Marie.  
  
"George, I know that this is gonna hurt, but we need to know every last detail on what happened." Said Domon gently.  
  
"Yes. Well, I saw a family of three being chased by some men. A man, a woman and a young child. I jumped out the window to try and help them. They split up and cornered me in an ally while the other men chased the family. I fought them off and ran to see if the family was ok. I traced them to the cemetery where my other relatives were buried. That's when I saw a man lying in front of a large grave. Above his body, written in his blood there was a message. It said 'I have returned to complete my revenge on the De Sand family. Beware.' I then realized that the body of the man was my Uncle Mathew. I ran to him. He was barely alive. He told me he wanted to be buried next to Grandfather De Sand and all of his possessions should go to his daughter. He also asked me to please tell his wife that he loved her and that we should all stay strong. Then he passed away. Right there. I covered him with my cape and ran off to see if Aunt Sarah and Hope were ok. There agenst the south wall of the cemetery lay the body of Aunt Sarah. She said she wanted to be buried next to her husband and she asked me to please take care of Hope for her. She told me that I would make a good father figure for her. She told me to stay strong and when she got older, to tell Hope the truth about her parents. I promised her and then she too passed away. I ran inside the church to find Hope lying unconscious agenst the wall. She woken up when I picked her up, I asked her if she was ok, and she said I'm just sleepy and my head hurts. Then she fainted. I ran to the hotel Domon was staying at to see if rain could help Hope. I remember running away from some of the gunners, and seeing Rain and Domon, but it's a bit blurry. They were both like parents to me. After my real parents died, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Mathew and Raymond comforted me and taught me and loved me until I moved away to train to be a gundam pilot. " said George as tears began to flow once again down his pale face.  
  
Everyone was shocked. They couldn't move or speak, just re think everything they had just heard.  
  
"We will find those two and arrest them and they will get charges of first degree murder. They will face the death sentence. They will get it too. We have all the evidence necessary to prove them guilty. They will pay for murdering our families." Said King Louise. He looked furious. That is understandable because the man who had killed Georges' parents had also killed his wife.  
  
"Hello? Is der anybody home?" rang a small voice from the hall.  
  
Bunny opened the door and said "I here, sweetheart!"  
  
A little girl with long wavy blonde hair and brilliant bright blue eyes in a pair of pink bunny pajamas toddled in carrying a little teddy bear with the pattern of rainbows in the clouds on it.. she rubbed her eyes sleepily and spotted George in the bed.  
  
"GEORGE!" she yelped happily. She ran over to the bed and tried to scuttle up onto it. Finally, Marie helped the little girl onto the bed. She stood up and ran into Georges' arms.  
  
"George I missed you a whole lots!" she squealed.  
  
"I missed you too Hope." Laughed George.  
  
"Where's Mommy and Daddy, George?" she asked innocently. George flinched and looked down at the sheets. He looked back up at her with a sad smile. He stroked her soft golden locks.  
  
"Well, Hope, your Mommy and Daddy went to sleep and they wont wake up for a long time. They told me that you should stay with me for now. Is that ok?" asked George.  
  
"YAY! I get to stay wif George! I get to stay wif George!" she sang. Everyone smiled sadly at the rejoicing toddler with all of her sweet innocence. Here she is happily singing when little dose she know, that her parents are gone forever.  
  
"George, who is your friends?" she asked finally realizing that she was being watched by quite a few people.  
  
"Well, the man with the blue and pink hair is Chibity. The man with the black hair is Domon and the lady beside him is his wife Rain. The younger boy over there is Si-sishi, but we call him Si. Beside him is his girlfriend Cecil." Said George.  
  
"She's a friend, not a girlfriend." Muttered Si. The two of them began to blush madly and the others laughed.  
  
"The tallest man is Argo with his wife Nastasha. The young lady with the blue hair is Allenby, the young ladies next to Chibity are Shirley, Bunny, Cathy, and Janet." Said George.  
  
"Pweased to meet you!" said Hope as she curtsied with an invisible dress.  
  
"Miss, hope, are you hungry?" asked Raymond.  
  
"A little, and you can call me Hope." Said Hope.  
  
"Well then, Hope, we have some cookies that are nearly ready and some hot cocoa for you in the kitchen. Would you like to come get some?" asked Raymond. Hope looked questioningly at George, but George waved his hand signaling her to go ahead and go. She smiled and asked if Si would come and play with her. He said yes and Cecil decided to join.  
  
"Ladies?" asked Si as he held an arm out towards both girls. The two girls curtsied and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I'd be honored kind sir!" they said as they took hold of either of Sis' arms.  
  
"Hey kid! Only Frenchies' suppose to do that!" said Chibity.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" said Si.  
  
"And who is Fwenchie?" asked Hope.  
  
"George is Frenchie!" said Chibity.  
  
"Am not!" snapped George.  
  
"Are too! Chibity snapped back.  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!  
  
"Too!"  
  
(All sweatdrop!)  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too!  
  
"Not!"  
  
"CHILDREN! Break it up right now or someone's getting a time out!" said Bunny.  
  
"That would be our cue to leave. Lets go ladies!" said Si. They all walked out to the hallway and when the door was closed, George fell back on the pillow.  
  
"You ok, George?" asked Domon.  
  
"Analyze the situation I'm in and I think you'll find the answer pretty obvious." Said George.  
  
"I take that as a no." said Domon.  
  
"Well. I must enroll her in school this year, its almost Christmas. Two of the people I cared for the most are gone. I have myself a daughter with no mother figure and I love you Miss Marie Louise." Said George.  
  
Everyone gasped. Marie looked stunned and so did King Louise.  
  
"What did you say, George?" asked Marie. She was shure she had heard wrong.  
  
"I love you, Miss Marie Louise." Said George. 


	3. Kisses, Rings, Snow, and Danger!

Ohhh! Cliffhanger on that last chapter! What will Marie say about this? Keep reading and I'll tell ya! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! I do not own G-gundam. I do own Auntie Sarah and Uncle Mathew and Hope.  
  
You must have hit your head pretty hard last night." said Marie.  
  
"No. I mean it. I was in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I got lost in your beautiful green eyes. Until now I've been too shy to come out and say it." said George as he held Maries' hand.  
  
"Oh, George. I feel the same way! I too fell for you the first time I saw you." Said Marie.  
  
"I was thinking you would never tell her, master George!" said Raymond.  
  
"Raymond? Have you been there the whole time?" asked George.  
  
"Yes and I'm not the only one." He said. He opened the door wider to reveal SI, Hope and Cecil all standing next to him.  
  
"About time you fessed up Frenchie." Said Chibity.  
  
"Ya, Bro! We were about ready to burst out and make you tell her!" said Si  
  
"Or tell her ourselves." Said Argo.  
  
"Was it really that obvious?" asked George.  
  
"Clear as day." Said Domon.  
  
"Same goes for you miss Marie Louise! Is was so easy to see that you loved him!" giggled Janet. Marie and George were now blushing a very nice shade of pink.  
  
"Oh, how womantic! I didn't know you had a gur fwriend George." Said Hope.  
  
"Well, now you know." Said George. Suddenly, an idea struck Nastasha. She had the look of a devil on her face when she whispered to Rain who whispered to Bunny who whispered to Cath who whispered to Janet who whispered to Shirley who whispered to Cecil. They all smiled like devils and nodded. Nastasha moved to Marie and Rain moved to George. They opened there purses and pulled out some mistletoe. The held it high over the heads of the two lovers. (A/n to you perverted people, get your heads out of the gutter, not THAT kind of lovers.) Marie and George looked up and then looked at each other. They smiled Devilishly and Marie moved closer to George. She leaned closer and kissed him lightly, but before she could pull away, George had his hand on the back of her head and they deepened the kiss.  
  
"Go Frenchie!" said Chibity. He was abruptly cut off when Shirley hit him over the head. They broke apart when they realized that everyone was watching them.  
  
"Hey, Argo." said Nastasha in a sing song voice.  
  
"Domon,." said Rain. There above their heads was none other than the mistletoe that they had used on George and Marie. Argo kissed Nastasha and Domon kissed Rain.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have a very important question to ask and I would like every ones full attention." Said Chibity. He got down on one knee in front of Shirley and pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a 24-karat gold ring with three beautiful white diamonds on it. he then slipped the ring on Shirleys' finger.  
  
"Shirley, will you please marry me and become Mrs. Crockett? " asked Chibity.  
  
"Oh, Chibity. I don't know what to say." said Shirley.  
  
"Say I do." Said Chibity as he stood up so that he and Shirley were nearly touching.  
  
"I do." Said Shirley. Suddenly they found themselves locked in a deep kiss. Marie sat down on Georges' bed and leaned on him. He lifted her chin up and kissed her again.  
  
"ummmmmmmmm! Frenchies' been caught in the act!" said Chibity. Si laughed as the two suddenly bolted apart and blushed cherry red.  
  
"Si. Look at your girlfriend." Said Hope as she pulled on Sis' sleeve. There was Cecil with mistletoe held above her head. Si looked ready to melt. He stepped up to her and she suddenly jumped onto him and held her lips to his. Si noted her kiss tasted of honey and tea leaves. He liked it.  
  
"Hey, Si! French her!" hooted Argo. Si and Cecil broke apart and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, but that's his job." Said Si pointing to George. Laughter erupted from everyone as George blushed out of control and muttered "Just because I'm a Frenchman doesn't mean I only French kiss."  
  
"How about another one, George." Said Marie.  
  
"Your on, princess." Said George. They drifted into a deep kiss.  
  
Her kiss is sweet like sugar and her lips are as soft as rose petals.  
  
George noted. They pulled away and Marie looked out the window at the beautiful 'City of Lights', Paris.  
  
"Oh my! George! Look outside! Its snowing!" exclaimed Marie. Everyone ran to the window to see white snowflakes drifting out of the clouded sky. The sun would rise soon. (It was about 5:00 in the morning.)  
  
"And so it is! Looks like Pariee will have a white Christmas this year after all! George yelped in pain and fainted back onto the pillow. Rain rushed over to find out that George had a dart in his shoulder. Suddenly, a man jumped out of the ventilation system holding the dart gun and chuckling.  
  
"Please protect Hope." George whispered before he blacked out once more.  
  
Will the Shuffles be able to protect Hope? Was the dart poisonous? Will George have revenge on Jean-Pierre Mirabeau? Will we figure out the identity of the man who killed Georges' family? Find out in the next chapter of Endangered Family!  
  
I'd like to shout out my thanks to Lina567 for her review. I agree with u. GEORGE AND MARIE LOUISE FOREVER! I also love this couple! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU + 1 MILLION MORE THANK YOUS FOR REVIEWING! THAT IS THE NICEST REVIEW IVE EVER GOTTEN!  
  
If you haven't already guessed, I'm going to ask you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! No flames! Motto time!  
  
Don't be a shrew, just review and read my other stories too!  
  
I own the motto as well! Bye-ness! 


	4. Shuffles Defeated!

HALOO! Sorry bout the chapter mix-up last time. I fixed it though! Well, on with the story!  
  
Endangered Family  
  
"Now, isn't that sweet. Two young people in love. I hate things that are sweet. I'll have to destroy that." Said the man. He wore a black ninja suit and a mask on his face much like the ones Domon had fought with George. Suddenly the window broke and another of the ninjas grabbed George. Raymond fell to the ground in the hallway and yet another ninja grabbed Hope.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" yelled Si his foot slammed into the ninjas' face and he still held tight to Hope.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that." said the ninja. She flung something towards Si but he jumped up and it flew into the room and hit Argo. Argo grimaced and looked at his arm where the item had hit.  
  
"Poison." said Argo. His vision began to blur but he shook his head and continued to fight the ninjas that were coming in the window.  
  
"Retreat men. We have what we came for." said the ninja with the red sash.  
  
"farewell." Cackled the ninja as they all disappeared in a smoke bomb.  
  
Argo moaned and fell to his knees.  
  
"Argo, what's wrong?" asked Nastasha.  
  
"Huh? Poison!" Exclaimed Rain when she saw the purple powder surrounding the cut on Argos' arm.  
  
"Hang in there Argo." Said Domon. Argo's body went limp and fell to the ground.  
  
"You all go and try to rescue George and Hope. We'll take care of Argo and Raymond." Said Rain.  
  
"Ok." Said Domon. The three remaining Shuffles all jumped out the window to follow the ninjas.  
  
"Dose anyone around here know how to use a door?" asked Janet.  
  
"Apparently not." Said Cath.  
  
"Its either the window.." said Bunny.  
  
"Or the ventilation system." Shirley finished.  
  
"There!" exclaimed Si as he saw two of the ninjas in there suits with George slung over the shoulder of the ninja with the red sash. They followed them to an old abandoned perfume factory outside of town.  
  
"Hum. A perfume factory. The police dogs couldn't sniff them out." Said Domon.  
  
They stepped inside and hid in the shadows.  
  
"Ah, so. Your awake. If you haven't already noticed, you cant move. You will stay here until the boss arrives. Said the ninja in the red sash.  
  
"And if you try to escape, we'll kill the child." Said one of the ninjas in the black sashes as he held the unconscious Hope up by her hair. Georges' eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Boss said we could have some fun with you as long as we don't kill you." Said a ninja with a green sash. The other ninjas all laughed menacingly. Georges eyes showed not terror, but hate. One of the ninjas saw the look on his face and frowned. He kicked George in the chest as hard as he could and sent him slamming into the wall of the factory.  
  
"I didn't like that look, De Sand. You should learn some manors." Said the ninja who had kicked him.  
  
"That's it, I'm going in!" whispered Chibity. Domon pulled him back down.  
  
"No, if we move now, were at a disadvantage. They have hostages. We would endanger Hopes life." Said Domon.  
  
They all looked down at the ground and winced when they heard the sound of another man assaulting George.  
  
"Look. We want to kick these guys asses as much as you do bro, but if we do it now, we could end up hurting Bro worse than they are now." Said Si. Suddenly, the noise stopped. It was very quiet. The ninjas grabbed Chibity from behind the crate and began to attack him.  
  
"BRO!" yelled Si.  
  
"CHIBITY!" yelled Domon. Domon felt a sharp pain on his head and fainted. Si whirled around in time to catch a glimpse of a brick just before he was knocked out by it. Chibity was out cold on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"So, your friends found us. Well have to find a new hideout." Said Jean- Pier Malibu as he kicked Domon out of his path. Malibu took a needle out of his bag and filled it with a clear liquid. He squeezed the air out of it as he said "this will ensure us that you have no idea where you are if you escape us." Malibu then jammed the needle into George's arm. He began to feel drowsy and then he blacked out.  
  
What will happen to George? Can the Shuffles save him? Is Argo ok? Who is "The Boss?" Will everyone pull through this battle or will the De Sand family become extinct? Find out in the next chapter of Endangered Family. I do not own G-gundam and I do own Aunt Sarah, Uncil Mathew, Hope and my motto.  
  
Don't be a shrew. Just review and read my other stories too! 


	5. Back from the Dead! Or are They?

Hi! Im back! Im creating another fic for people who like my work! thankx to Blade_Runner! I didn't realize it but I uploaded the wrong chapter and just so you know; I AM NUTS! Also thankx to you who gave me the spelling tips! Well, on with the fic! Endangered Family  
  
"DOMON!" yelled Argo as he entered the abandoned factory and saw his friends on the ground.  
  
"Are you three ok?" asked Argo. Domon opened his eyes and asked "What happened?"  
  
"They hit us with bricks." Said Sia.  
  
"They hit me with their fists!" moaned Chibodee.  
  
"Argo! Did you find them?" asked Nastasha.  
  
"Yes." Said Argo as he helped the three of them up. Chibodee grimaced and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Chibodee. Are you ok?" asked Domon.  
  
"Ya, I think so, but I think my ankle is sprained." Said Chibodee.  
  
"Here. I'll help you." Said Domon. He Pulled one of Chibodees' arms over his shoulder and pulled him up.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness your all safe!" said Rain.  
  
"Chibodee hurt his ankle. Can you tend to it, dear?" asked Domon.  
  
"Yes, then I'll tend to that lump on your head." Said Rain.  
  
"where is George?" asked Marie. The boys cast their eyes to the ground.  
  
"We- we didn't save him. They caught us." Said Sia.  
  
"Oh, George." whispered Marie.  
  
"Boss. We got him. Now what?" asked the ninjas.  
  
"Now, you will leave this note at their door." Said a man in a mask.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the ninja as he took the note.  
  
"You, De Sand, will be of much use to me." Said the man.  
  
"I will never do what you ask of me." Said George.  
  
"Oh, but you will. And you will wish that you were never born." Said Mirabeau.  
  
"We know someone who specializes in getting information from people." Laughed the man in the mask. A man entered the room wearing sunglasses.  
  
"B-but that's.that's."  
  
"Yes. And you thought he was dead. One more person." Said the man in the mask. A glint of silver was seen.  
  
"Your."  
  
BUM BUM BUM! Who are the two new people? Will Marie and George ever see each other again? See ya in the next chapter! 


	6. Message from, Oh my god

Sorry for the delayed update folks! Where here you go! I don't own g- gundam! Knock yourselves out!  
  
Endangered Family  
  
"We have five parties on the case ma'am. I'm shure we'll find him." Said the police chief.  
  
"Thank you." Said Marie.  
  
"George is a strong man. Everything will turn out fine." Said Rain.  
  
"I know, but I cant shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen before we find him." Said Marie.  
  
"I think we're all on edge right now." Said Nastasha.  
  
"Something is defiantly out of place about this whole thing." Said Argo.  
  
"Ya." Agreed Sai, Domon, and Chibodee.  
  
"I'm finished here." Said the man with sunglasses.  
  
"I think this is a great plan. They wont be able to do a thing about this." Said the man in silver.  
  
"Go. Deliver the message. Now is the time to put the plan into motion." Said Mirabeau.  
  
"well well well, if it isn't the Shuffle Alliance!" said a voice form the shadows.  
  
"What? Who's there?" said Domon.  
  
"I hope you remember me, Domon." Said the voice as a figure stepped from the shadows.  
  
"WHAT? ULUBE?" yelled Domon.  
  
"BUT YOUR DEAD!" yelled Rain.  
  
"I actually survived that day. Here is where you will find your friend. I will be waiting." Said Ulube.  
  
"Of course. The section of France that hasn't been repaired from the dark gundam attacks." Said Domon.  
  
"Lets go." Said Marie.  
  
"Shuffles, get your Gundams. Everyone else, Corlander now." Said Domon.  
  
WHAT THE HELL? ULUBE IS ALIVE? Who was the other guy? What will happen next? Try reading the next chapter for answers. 


	7. Please Kill me, Domon!

Hi! I'm working on another g-gundam fic for those of you who like my work! Its not out yet, but I'm almost done with the first chapter. I'll give you a sneak peek @ it in the next chapter! I don't own g-gundam and OW! MY TOE HURTS! I stubbed it (!  
  
Enjoy! Endangered Family  
  
"Here we are. George should be in here somewhere." Said Domon.  
  
"ULUBE! SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE!" yelled Chibodee.  
  
"No need to yell. I'm right here." Said Ulube.  
  
"And I am also here." Said a voice from behind them. A man with sunglasses walked from the shadows.  
  
"WHAT? WONG?" yelled Sai.  
  
"That's right and you will pay for almost destroying my body!" He said.  
  
"Return George, you filthy BASTARDS!" yelled Marie.  
  
"Miss Marie Louise!" said Raymond harshly.  
  
"You know you agree Raymond" said Marie.  
  
"Ok, your right. I do agree." Said Raymond.  
  
"George, why don't you show yourself to your friends." Said Wong.  
  
"Yes master Wong." Said a monotone voice. George materialized from the fog that had taken over the wrecked streets.  
  
"George, your alive!" yelled Marie.  
  
"Come to me, my slave." Said Wong.  
  
"Yes master." George said emotionlessly. Marie looked into the eyes she had gotten lost in when they first met. They were no longer bright and proud but misty, cold, dull, dead, and soulless.  
  
"Something's wrong." Whispered Marie.  
  
"George, here is your sword! Go! Kill them all!" said Wong. George looked at the sword. He hesitated to pick it up, but did none the less. He turned to Domon and said "Prepare o die."  
  
"George, its me! Domon! The king of hearts? Your Friend!" said Domon. A spark of emotion came into Georges soulless eyes for a moment, but it passed as quickly as it came. George leapt at Domon.  
  
If I fight him, I will kill him. Is injuries are bad. Thought Domon.  
  
Domon just dodged the attacks, but one managed to ht him and struck him to the ground. George raised his blade to deliver the deathblow when Marie yelled "GEORGE! STOP!"  
  
"Marie." whispered George. He dropped his sword to the ground with a clatter and fell to his knees.  
  
"George, is that you?" Domon asked softly.  
  
"I-I almost killed one of my friends." He whispered. Then he fainted. Domon caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"George! George! Are you ok?" said Domon.  
  
"Domon.please. You must kill me. I am being controlled by Wong and I cant fight it. I'm too weak." Whispered George.  
  
"No, I cant kill you. I wont." Said Domon.  
  
"Please Domon! Do it before I hurt someone else!" said George. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"He's taking over me again! Kill me while you still have the chance!" George said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No. I cant!" said Domon. Georges' body went limp in his arms. His eyes opened with the same soulless expression. Wong cackled madly.  
  
"You see! I have him under my control! He cant do a thing!" he said.  
  
"You monster! What have you done to bro!" yelled Sai.  
  
"Simple. I broke his spirit by hurting the kid, then pushed him beyond his physical endurance of pain. One more thing, the DG cells have been modified so he obeys me." Said Wong.  
  
"You beast! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Argo. he let out a battle cry and charged at Wong.  
  
"George. Take care of him." Said Wong. George grabbed his sword and pushed Argo to the ground.  
  
"Now, KILL HIM!" yelled Wong. George raised his sword above his head and turned around and flung it at Wong! The sword went though his arm and Wong screamed.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" said Wong. He pulled a remote control out of his pocket and turned the dial. George screamed as electricity flowed through his body.  
  
"STAY AWAY ARGO!" yelled George. Argo ran back to Nastasha.  
  
"He made shure he wouldn't hurt me when he pushed me down. He still has some control over himself." Said Argo. George fell to the to the ground and Wong turned the remote off.  
  
"See what happens when you disobey orders?" said Wong.  
  
"This is how I got the brain wave frequency to your Berserker Mode System, Allenby." Said Wong.  
  
"YOU BASTERD!" screamed Allenby.  
  
"Ulube, would you like a turn to torture the Shuffle Alliance?" asked Wong.  
  
"Shure Wong. We should have done this years ago!" said Ulube.  
  
"The DG cells. I can cure those, if we can destroy the remote, we have George back." Said Rain.  
  
"Chibodee, I need a gun." Said Rain.  
  
"Ok, here." Said Chibodee. He handed her a pistol.  
  
"This will do nicely." Said Rain.  
  
"Guys, you all have to get Ulube together." Said Nastasha.  
  
"Right!" they responded. Chibodee took out another pistol and the others took their fighting stances. Domon whispered something to the others and they all nodded.  
  
"GIA CRIUSHER!" yelled Argo. Ulube was sent flying into the air.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" yelled Sai as he pounded Ulube into the ground with his fists. Ulube moaned and stood up.  
  
"TRY SOME GIRL POWER!" yelled Allenby as she knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"GOT HIM! NOW CHIBODEE!" yelled Domon as he held Ulube up and Chibodee took aim with his gun.  
  
"Say bye bye Ulube!" said Chibodee. He pulled the trigger and a bullet was planted in Ulubes' head.  
  
"Oh NO! Ulube! GEORGE! ATTACK!" yelled Wong. George sprang at Chibodee and wrestled him to the ground. He knocked Chibodee unconscious. Domon pulled George off of Chibodee and began to block his attacks. Chibodee got up and crawled over to rain.  
  
"That was close." He said.  
  
"Chibodee. Shoot him with this." Said Rain. She handed him the pistol.  
  
"I am not going to shoot my friend!" said Chibodee.  
  
"It will cure him of the DG cells, not kill him. I loaded it with antidote, not bullets! This is the last one I have and you have the best aim of all of us so you have to do it!" said Rain.  
  
"Ok, I understand." Said Chibodee. He took careful aim at George and pulled the trigger.  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Im so mean! He he he! Will Chibodee be able to hit his target or will they lose George forever? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Love Concors All! Bye BASTARDS!

Hi! Here's the sneak peek on my new fic! Chibodee and his crew meet a homeless girl at a Diner who had a genius 12 year old brother, another little brother in pre k and a 4 year old sister who works with her as a waitress. Her 12 year old brother is chased by a group of scientists who want to direct his brain. See if he escapes these mad men. Can Chibodee help this poor family or will they be wiped from existence forever?  
  
Any suggestions for a name? I got none! O don't own G-gundam. Enjoy the fic! Endangered Family  
  
The bullet cut through the air straight at George. The DG cells were on his neck and arm and his eyes were blood red.  
  
"OH NO I MISSED!" yelled Chibodee.  
  
"Now we cant cure the DG cells. What do we do now?" said Rain.  
  
"I must try." Said Marie. She ran over to George.  
  
"MISS MARIE LOUISE, NO!" yelled Raymond.  
  
"George! George! Please stop! I know you are still there! Please George!" said Marie. She put her arms around him and hugged him and cried.  
  
"Please stop George! I love you! Please." She said.  
  
"Marie." he whispered. The DG cells faded from his body and his eyes turned back to violet.  
  
"Oh, George!" she whispered and hugged him tighter.  
  
"Marie!" said George. He returned the hug.  
  
"I was so afraid that I would lose you forever!" said Marie.  
  
"You know what brought me back?" asked George.  
  
"No. What?" asked Marie.  
  
"Your love." Said George.  
  
"Oh, look at that. Princess and her knight in shining armor! I hate love." Said Wong.  
  
"Shut up Wong and prepare to die." Said George.  
  
"Huh?" said Wong. He went paler than a ghost.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" said Wong. He turned the dial and Electricity flowed through George again. He fought it and took his sword.  
  
"DIE WONG!" George yelled. He charged at Wong and stuck his sword through Wongs' heart.  
  
"Now, who do you work for?" asked George.  
  
"Malibu and some other guy. I don't know what he looks like or his name because of his mask!" said Wong.  
  
"What was he paying you with?" George asked.  
  
"Re-revenge on the Shuffle alliance." Said Wong.  
  
"And where is Hope?" George Asked.  
  
"I-in that building!" said Wong as he pointed down the street. Wong heaved a breath and then stopped breathing. George ran to the Building and came out a few minutes later with Hope in his arms. She had a few scraped and lots of bruises, but she looked ok. He passed her to Rain and then fainted. Raymond caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"No more adventures for a long while." Said Raymond.  
  
"We gotta get him to a hospital. Hope too." Said Rain. Marie was already talking to the police. Within two minutes, George was taken by helicopter to the hospital.  
  
"They may have won the battle, but they are far from winning the war." Said the man in the mask as he watched the Helicopter take off from the roof of a building. Then he disappeared.  
  
Oooooo! This isn't over yet! Will the man in the mask get his revenge on the De Sand family? Who is he? Why dose he want Revenge on them anyway? Are those two bastards Wong and Ulube really Dead? Yes they are! Find out a few answers in the next chapter: Funeral for Aunt Sarah and Uncle Mathew; RIP. 


	9. Reunion between Cousins and Chibodees' n...

Sorry for keeping folks waiting! I've been working on my other stories! Well, I don't own G-gundam so read on!  
  
Endangered Family  
  
We find our heroes in a hospital in France.  
  
"Madam Marie Louise!" said a nurse.  
  
"Wee." Said Marie. The two began to jibber in French.  
  
"Wee. Thanks!" said Marie.  
  
"They said he will live, but we will have to hold off all of the fights scheduled for the 14th gundam fight championship." Said Marie.  
  
"I don't think we should enter this year if someone is after one of us. Its too risky." Said Domon. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Can we go see bro now?" asked Si.  
  
"Oh, yes." Said Marie.  
  
"Two twenty three, two twenty four, two twenty five! Here it is!" said Rain. George was asleep in the bed when they came in.  
  
"We should all stick together until this whole thing is over. We need to help protect George and Hope or you can kiss the De Sand family goodbye." Said Domon.  
  
"I agree. George would do the same for us." Said Argo.  
  
"ya. Plus, It'll be fun to catch up with each other. We can train together and stuff!" said Sai.  
  
"Oh, no! no training for a while, but we should stick together." Said Rain.  
  
"If you do train before George is healed, I will hurt you. Understand?" asked Marie.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They responded.  
  
"Well, I say we should always have a Shuffle on deck over here until George is back on his feet. They could easily attack the hospital while George is still down like they did last time." Said Chibodee.  
  
"Good plan, neo-America." Said King Louise as he walked in the door.  
  
"Daddy!" cried Marie. She went over and hugged her father.  
  
"How is he, dear?" asked King Louise.  
  
"He is going to be down for quite some time, but he'll recover." Said Marie.  
  
"Good." Said king Louise.  
  
I'll bet he becomes my son in law soon enough. Thought King Louise happily.  
  
"Hello everyone!" SAID Raymond as he walked in with little Hope in her hospital pajamas.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Hope sweetly.  
  
"Hello you two! Glad to see your up!" said Rain. Raymond just had a slight concussion and Hope had a broken arm, quite a few bruises and a couple shallow cuts.  
  
"Huh, Hope, is that you?" asked George.  
  
"GEORGE!" squealed Hope. George bolted up in the bed as she came flying into his arms.  
  
"I'm so glad your ok! I could never live with myself if something had happened to you!" said George as he hugged his little cousin tight.  
  
"You gots a lots of boo boos!" said Hope.  
  
"Ya, you know I just realized that!" said George. The pain from his injuries just hit him like a brick.  
  
"Lookie! I got blue!" said Hope as she showed him her cast.  
  
"Oh, will you look at that! Pretty!" said George.  
  
"Guess what?" said Hope.  
  
"What?" asked George. Hope stood up and started singing:  
  
"Its raining! Its pouwing the old man is snowing!" George laughed and said "Indeed it is."  
  
"George. How do you feel?" asked Marie.  
  
"Fine now that I know that we're all safe. For the moment, that is. How are you, Mona me? I hope that I didn't hurt you." Said George.  
  
Mona me? Wow, he's never called me that before. thought Marie.  
  
"No. I am fine." Said Marie.  
  
"Oh, so now she's Mona me? Is she George?" asked the King teasingly. George began to blush and the king started to laugh.  
  
"Daddy. Please.." said Marie. She too was blushing. Hope was lying on the bed next to George fast asleep.  
  
"Guys. If I was infected with DG cells, that means that the dark Gundam is back." Said George.  
  
"My father will know how to deactivate it, so it is only a minor threat." Said Domon.  
  
"ya, Frenchie, for now we should be focusing on getting you back on your feet." Said Chibodee. The King began to laugh madly at the name Chibodee had given George.  
  
"I'm not Frenchie. I'm George and if you say it one more time, I'll have to get you back." Said George.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared FRENCHIE!" said Chibodee. The king burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Chibby-chan!" said George. Everyone burst into laughter and Chibodee turned red.  
  
"WHAT! WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?" said Chibodee.  
  
" Thank Neo-Japan. I got it while I was on his colony." Said George.  
  
"Oh great!" said Chibodee.  
  
"Man, I'm beat!" said George as he fell back on his pillow.  
  
"we should leave so Frenchie can rest!" laughed the King.  
  
"Oh, great! Now King Louise is calling me Frenchie. How undignified." Said George.  
  
"Goodnight, my Knight in shining armor." Said Marie. She blew him a kiss and followed everyone out the door.  
  
"Goodnight, my fair princess." Said George.  
  
"night night, Cousey." Moaned Hope.  
  
"Night night, Hope. Said George and he planted a kiss on her forehead. Well, what do you think? If you like it,, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. Christmas ball and the DeSand Funeral

Hey there! Update has arrived! How do you like my work? Please tell me through a REVIEW! I have ANOTHER idea for ANOTHER G-gundam story. Brief ya on it in the next chappie! Bye!  
  
Endangered Family  
  
Georges' POV  
  
As we put Aunt Sarah and Uncle Mathew in the ground, part of me went with them. I loved them so and I will do whatever I can to protect the last of the De Sands. Poor little Hope hasn't got a clue about all that's happened. I am her new father and she is my new daughter. I got it a few days after the funeral. I'm going to do it tonight.  
  
It took me nearly a month just to get back on my feet. Wong and Ulube are dead and boy am I glad. I gave a speech at the funeral, but it took every last fiber of dignity not to cry. Chibodee and the others were looking at me strangely after the speech. I have no idea why. Marie has been with me 24/7 and I like it.  
  
I was so embarrassed. My familys' name was all over the papers. Due to the damage caused by the dark gundam and the threat of it still existing, all of the world's forces are on alert and the 13th Gundam fight tournament has been postponed. I've seen many old friends from my training camps on duty around France. Alliances are being made everywhere in the world and even the Israelites have stopped fighting themselves to help defend earth. There is a rally for the troops everywhere you look. It makes me feel proud to be French. Then again, I'm always proud to be French. As long as Chibodee doesn't come up with any more nicknames like "French fry".  
  
The king calls me Frenchie every once and a while and he's got mechanics and people around the palace doing it as well. Just this morning, Raymond said "Oh, Frenchie, oh! I'm sorry, Master George! Miss Marie Louise would like a word with you." I simply laughed at the mix up.  
  
The other Shuffles have been living in the castle with us. Its fun having them around. Everything has been quiet around here, but I think it's the silence before the storm but this particular storm has the strength of a hurricane that could destroy the world. Christmas was pretty good. Rain let me go for the day. The others thought she had killed me with her speeches, I had been board to death or Rain was holding me hostage with no ransom. I had a little private chat with the king. I won't tell what it was about, but it went well. Little Hope is having the time of her life. Every day, Marie, Raymond and I take her to the park to play in the snow. It got six feet deep this year! I have to sign her up for Pre School this year. I have a feeling we are going to home school.  
  
Chibodees' POV  
  
George gave a speech I'll never forget at his familys' funeral. The words are still buzzing around my head.  
  
"Sarah De Sand was a kind hearted soul. Her heart was so light, it most likely floated to heaven the instant she passed away. She directed all the love in the world to her only daughter, her husband and myself. If it weren't for her, I would most likely not even be half of what I am now. Mathew was a strong and skilled swordsman and a devoted father, husband and roll model. His family always came before everything else. He died trying to give his family a chance of escape. I hope I can become even half the man he was before he passed and he will live in my heart and in every other De Sand for all eternity." That is what he said. Man oh man was I impressed. I would have cracked on the first word if I had to say all of that. But he didn't show any signs of breaking. Even though we all knew deep inside, his heart was crumbling. He wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day. He greeted us the next morning with a cheery, yet false smile. Little Hope is quite the character. She is very cunning and sweet. She is good at making snow men and snow angels. That is what George calls her now. His "little snow angle." Christmas was fun. When George came out of "the prison" we all cheered "Hurray! The evil Lady Rain has released the hostage Sir George De Sand alive!" unfortunately, Rain heard us and we all got slapped. Frenchie was laughing!  
  
I told him "I would hurt you right now, if you hadn't already done such a good job of it yourself." Rain came in at about six o'clock P.M. and said, "The evil Lady Rain invites you to have some Christmas dinner." We all laughed at her.  
  
I asked George that evening "Will you hurry up and freaking pop the damn question to her Frenchie? You're killing us!"  
  
He said "Patience, CHIBI-CHAN!" everyone laughed at me.  
  
Maries' POV  
  
George was pretty depressed after the funeral. He is much better now. Hope is and absolute darling. George calls her his little snow angle and call Chibodee the Abomatible Snow Idiot, or Chibi-chan. I am his sweet little snow cone. I like that a lot. I caught Nastasha calling Argo her Mr. Snowman. He blushed a shade of red I didn't know existed! Cecil calls Si her snowflake. Domon is Rains Ice king and Rain is his Evil Lady Rain. George is my Sir George De Sand or my cute snow Knight. We found out the abominable snow idiot cant snowboard worth a damn because my cute snow Knight beat him so bad! We now address them all by their winter names. It's funny! I sat with George all through his recovery and I hope this menace wont hurt him like that ever again. George gave an amazing, touching speech at the funeral though.  
  
GOD I LOVE HIM! HES TOO DAMN HOT IN THE MT SUIT FOR ME! I JUST MELT!  
  
Domons' POV  
  
George got back on his feet faster than we even dared to hope. Speaking of Hope, she is the sweetest little girl I have ever met! George loves her a lot. His speech at the funeral was deeply touching. I NEVER expected to here such words of sentiment form George. We tease the princess about her cussing to Wong and George was very surprised.  
  
I have a new manly name. I'm Rains Ice King and she is my Evil Lady Rain. Were still thinking about one for the king and one for Raymond. We are having the time of our lives in the palace with George.  
  
Argos' POV  
  
I got a manly name too! Mr. Snowman. Very fitting of an x-space pirate like me. George is up and ready to kick ass when this guy shows his face around here and were ready to help him. Nastasha is my little sugar puff. She likes it. Until I told the others. Then I got slapped. Nastasha has been on the phone with the army a lot lately because of the dark gundam threat. It's ok. I get to play in the snow with her. Hope is a little dear. She isn't afraid of me, surprisingly. She likes to play with all of us. She is one smart cookie. George is already training her in Swordsmenship. She is a little trooper. When she falls off the horse, she gets right back up again.  
  
Sais' POV  
  
Hope seems to like to play with me the most, until George comes out. I'm teaching her the basic martial arts. She is fast and precise already! I'm glad bro got back on his feet ok. I'm also glad he didn't introduce me to Hope as the kid. He said the younger man. Hear that Chibodee! I'm a young man! Not a kid! And I'm Cecil's snowflake!  
  
Allenbys' POV  
  
Hope is one tough little lady. She is being trained a little by all of us. She likes to play a lot. She is a good girl. One day, she will be a kick ass girl like me, but with more manors. I'm relived that the masked Nutter didn't attack while George was down. That could have been a problem. My name is ice head, because of my blue hair. It looks frozen! I met a cute blonde French boy. He had dreamy green and gold tinted eyes! I think I'm in love!  
  
Nastashas' POV  
  
I got me a Mr. Snowman. He's mine! And I am his little sugar puff! I love Paris. It should be called the city of love and shopping, not the city of lights! I am glad everyone got through this. I'll admit it. NASTASHA! YOU'VE GONE SOFT! I've said it. I feel better! Hope really grew on all of us. She is quite the unpredictable little firecracker! I wish that George would friggen' propose to Marie already! I'm gonna have to make him if he doesn't do it soon!  
  
Rains POV  
  
I was impressed with George's quick recovery. My Ice King is a bad skier. He tripped and tumbled down the slopes tripping George and making him fall flat on his face, which caused Mr. Snowman to trip on him, tripping snowflake, tripping the abominable snow idiot. The princess beat them all by an avalanche.  
  
"Hey, I thought of a winter name for daddy!" said Marie.  
  
"What is it, my sweet little snow cone?" asked George.  
  
"Marshmallow man." She said. George fell backwards into a snowdrift he laughed so hard. Everyone fell over when we heard the king's new name.  
  
"I'm glad the king has a sense of humor." Said Domon.  
  
The king laughed and liked his new name.  
  
"What about Raymond? He needs a winter name!" I said.  
  
"How about, Glacier man?" asked Bunny.  
  
"Good one, snow Bunny." Said Janet.  
  
"Thanks, Icicle." Said Bunny.  
  
Bunnys' POV  
  
I get to be the snow bunny! Janet is the icicle! Cath is the snow sparkle and Shirley is Chibodees' beautiful little snow Maiden! She is so lucky! I'm glad we all get to stay together! It just wouldn't be a fun Christmas without the Jack of diamonds AKA Frenchie!  
  
Chibodee got eggnog with less nog and more egg, if you know what I mean! On Christmas evening, we ate with the king at the ball. Raymond, er, Glacier man whispered something to the band there and they played "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." George got up and asked Marie to dance and they did. They held each other close! It was so romantic! I made Chibodee dance with Shirley. He had no choice. I used my persuasive skills (AKA blackmail) to get him up there. They still weren't as romantic as the princess and her knight! They were so damn close to kissing but Chibodee had to trip and fall. It ruined the moment. Everyone was watching George and Marie as they danced. It was just so sweet! I heard people whispering about how cute they looked together.  
  
Then it happened. I met this hot guy with the most perfect blue eyes and cute black hair. He asked me to DANCE! He even asked me out and it was great!  
  
Janets' POV  
  
I MET A CUTE GUY! He had pretty brown eyes and brown hair. He was a HUNK! He asked me to dance and I got a date with him next Friday! George and Marie looked perfect together! Look up love in the dictionary, you will find a picture of the two of them dancing! It was so romantic! Chibodee and Shirley were a different story. Chibodee fell over ruining the moment! They were about to kiss too! I'm glad that we are all ok. Hope is so sweet! She danced with George and a little boy her age! It was so cute!  
  
Caths' POV  
  
All of the girls got girlfriends and SO DID I! The sweetest green eyed red head ever! He asked me to dance. He stuttered and told me he thought I was pretty and asked me out! It is so cool! Sai and Cecil danced Domon and Rain danced Argo and Nastasha danced, and I helped Bunny persuade Chibodee to dance with his future bride. Raymond even got to dance with someone. He looked like he had gone head over heels. That was the best Christmas ever! The weeding bells are ringing twice this year! He did it. He actually did it. This is what he said.  
  
Your attention please. I have a something very important to say. George got down on his knees by the princesses' chair and took her hand. He pulled a ring from his pocket and put it on her finger.  
  
"Princess Marie Louise. Will you be my wife?" asked George.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my Gosh! I- I will! Yes I will!" said Marie. She hugged her knight and they kissed. Everyone clapped. I heard people saying stuff like "Its about time!" and "that was so romantic!" Chibodee jumped up and yelled "GO FRENCHIE! GO FRENCHIE!"  
  
Marie looked at George with a worried face" Oh, but love, What will father say?" every one fell silent and looked at the king. He was smiling.  
  
"He would say I'm so proud! My daughter is marring a wonderful young man who will protect her and love her forever! He even has a daughter already who needs someone like Marie as a mother figure! I will get to have a son in my life and maybe even a few grandkids! One more thing he would say and that would be ITS ABOUT TIME!" said King Louise.  
  
"I already discussed this with my soon to be father in law. He loved the whole idea." Said George.  
  
"Good. When should we do it?" asked Marie.  
  
"How about April?" asked George.  
  
"Perfect." Said Marie. She gave George another kiss.  
  
"Hey, we can even make a double hitching!" said Chibodee and he pionted to Shirly.  
  
"That sounds good" said Marie.  
  
"A double wedding it is then!" said George.  
  
"Good. We can begin arrangements right away!" said Marie. She and the Shuffles followed her out of the ballroom.  
  
I SMELL WEDING BELLS! RING RING RING! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. Shopping

Well, the wedding bells will be chiming for the couples soon, but will it last?  
  
Endangered Family  
  
"Oh my GOD! This is going to be so much fun! Planning two weddings at once!" said Rain.  
  
"Rain, I have a question. Will you be my maid of honor?" asked Marie.  
  
"I'd only be the most honored maid of honor in history!" Rain exclaimed.  
  
"Great. Now, we do some shopping." Said Marie.  
  
"Um, ok. Bunny, will you be my maid of honor?" asked Shirley.  
  
"Surly Shirley!" Bunny giggled.  
  
"Ok, now we can go shopping!" said Marie.  
  
"Man, George, you have guts! You asked at the ball in front of all those people! It takes guts just to ask a girl out in a room alone!" said Chibodee.  
  
"Ya. No kidding. I was about ready to explode." Said George.  
  
"Hey, Domon, man of honor spot's open." Said Chibodee.  
  
"I'm in!" said Domon.  
  
"Raymond. My spot is open too." Said George.  
  
"Who me?" asked Raymond.  
  
"Yes, you Raymond. You have been there with me all my life. I wouldn't dream of selecting someone else." Said George.  
  
"I'm honored." Said Raymond.  
  
"ok, men! Shirley and Marie sent us to help you shop for clothes." Said Janet.  
  
"Ya. This should be fun." Said Cath.  
  
"Ok, lets get this over with." Said George.  
  
"If that isn't the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, I'll eat myself!" said Rain. Marie was wearing a plain white gown that had a sash that slanted in front and came into a big bow in the back. it was sleeveless and it came with elegant white gloves that went to her elbows. The gown stopped at the top of her feet and curved around into a beautiful long train behind her. The veil was attached to her silver crown and it flowed down to her shoulders.  
  
"ya, Girl! that is you." Said Shirley.  
  
"Yes, and your crown will just make it look even better!" said Rain.  
  
"I know a hair style that would be perfect for that!" said Nastasha.  
  
"YOU Nastasha?" asked Bunny.  
  
"Surprising I know. But its true!" said Nastasha.  
  
"ok, we can try it out back at the bachlerette pad!" said Rain.  
  
"Ok, Shirley, your turn." Said Rain.  
  
"Found one!" said Shirley.  
  
"Well lets see!" said Bunny.  
  
Shirley came out in a white dress that was also sleeveless. It had glittery material and it went down to her ankle. It has a small straight sash on it that went into a bow in the back. it had a glittery white veil that fell to her waist and the train was about eight feet long.  
  
"Oh, Shirl! Its beautiful!" said Bunny.  
  
"Ya. I didn't know you had such good taste!" said Rain.  
  
"Neither did I." Said Shirley.  
  
"Now to pick out something for the reception." Said Nastasha.  
  
"well. I'm glad that's over." Said Chibodee.  
  
"Oh, you boys looked so cute in your suits!" said Cath.  
  
"Oh brother." Chibodee muttered.  
  
"Hey. I have to put up with this all the time. At least you don't have someone's grandma pinching your cheeks." George muttered. Chibodee burst into laughter.  
  
"That really happened?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"Oh, ya. Loads of times." Said George.  
  
"Man, I feel sorry for you!" said Chibodee.  
  
George and Chibodee had gotten matching white Tuxedos but George had a bow tie and Chibodee had a tie.  
  
"I have some urgent business to tend to with Marie. Please excuse me." Said George.  
  
"Ok, how long will you be?" asked King Louise.  
  
"We may stay a few days." Said George.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked King Louise.  
  
"It's a surprise. Hope is coming too." Said George.  
  
"Ok. You call every day, got it?" said King Louise.  
  
"Knights' honor sir." Said George.  
  
"Marie. Hope. Are you there?" asked George as he knocked on the door with a colorful sign that said Bachlorette Pad which was really Maries' room.  
  
"Yes, we are." Said Marie.  
  
"I would like to take you somewhere." Said George.  
  
"Where?" asked Marie.  
  
"It's a surprise."' Said George.  
  
"Well, OK! Be out in a minute!" said Marie.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the car!" said George.  
  
"Ok!" Said Marie.  
  
"Oh! Where do you think he is taking you?" asked Bunny.  
  
"I don't know! I'm so exited!" said Marie. Little Hope slipped on her little snow dress. It was red with white and black spotted fur in the sleeves and bottom. It had mittens that were also red and lined with the same fur. It also had a warm red scarf. The dress stopped at her thighs and under the dress were warm tight red pants also lined with the fur. She had thick white socks and polished black boots with warm fur inside. It was topped off with a black fur hat that sat on her head and fuzzy black earmuffs underneath. Marie had the same thing on in her size so they looked like mother and daughter.  
  
"Thanks Nastasha. The clothes you made look so cute and they are nice and warm!" said Marie.  
  
"Your welcome. You two look like mother and daughter you know!" Said Nastasha.  
  
"Well, we had better go. Bye." Said Marie.  
  
"Ladies. Your carriage awaits." Said George. He moved aside to reveal a white Ford 150. Marie began to laugh as George helped her inside.  
  
"Are you driving?" asked Marie.  
  
"Yep. Its just you me, and our new daughter." Said George.  
  
"We had better buckle up good." Hope whispered to Marie.  
  
"Why?" asked Marie.  
  
"My Mommy told me men cant drive worth beans." She Whispered. Marie burst into laughter at this comment.  
  
"Lets go!" said George. They pulled out and drove away. 


	12. Mansion made of Log and the Thunder Stor...

Hewo! I back! I'm ALSO SO FREAKING BOARD! Someone tell me a joke! I need humor! Please review! PLEASE! Also check out my latest story, To the Ends of the Earth.  
  
Endangered Family  
  
"Oh, George! It's beautiful out here." Said Marie.  
  
"Yes. We are close to our destination now." Said George.  
  
They had driven for an hour now and they were crossing the country side which was gently sprinkled with a thick blanket of snow.  
  
"we're here." Said George as he pulled into the drive way of a log mansion.  
  
"How cute!" said Marie. George led them to the door and said "stay behind me." He opened the door and stepped inside carefully.  
  
"We,, I guess he's.YIKES!" George yelped. He was attacked by a huge blood hound. George began to fight him and Marie backed away. Then she realized the dog was whimpering and wagging its tail and licking Georges' face. George was laughing and saying "OK BRUNO! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO!"  
  
"What?" asked Marie. George stood up and picked the massive dog up and carried him over to Marie.  
  
"This is Bruno. He's harmless." Said George.  
  
"Bruno, this is princess Marie Louise. What do we do when a lady is present?" George asked Bruno. Bruno leaped from Georges arms and walked over to Marie. He bowed and then licked her hand. Marie laughed and petted Bruno.  
  
"Now, follow me if you will." Said George. There were a few people about cleaning and a woman with brown hair waved and said "George! What a pleasant surprise! You have a lady friend with you? Oh, and what a darling little girl!"  
  
"Yes. This is Princess Marie Louise and Hope." Said George.  
  
"Oh, my! the princess! What an honor it is to be in the presents of such a refined young woman." Said the lady she curtsied.  
  
"Oh, don't! its my day off being princess." Said Marie.  
  
"She is in the Library." Said the lady.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Marie.  
  
"Thank you." Said George.  
  
"Who is in the Library?" asked Marie.  
  
"The woman we came here to see." Said George. They went down the hall to a set of wooden double doors that had a beautiful design carved into them and shining golden knobs. George knocked on the door and a woman said "Come in!"  
  
they entered the room to see that there were books from wall to wall. There was a fire in the back of the room and someone was sitting by it reading a book in an armchair.  
  
"Good evening, Grandmother De Sand." Said George.  
  
"George, Is that you?" asked the woman.  
  
"Is there anyone else in the family who refuses to call you a disrespectful name like Granny?" asked George. The woman sprung from her chair and ran over and hugged George.  
  
"This is your Grandmother?" asked Marie.  
  
"Yes." Said George.  
  
"Oh, well! Looks like Gregory finally has a girl friend!" teased the woman.  
  
"Grandmama, she isn't my girlfriend!" George said as he blushed.  
  
"Oh, she isn't? Than who is she?" asked the woman.  
  
"She is my bride." Said George.  
  
"your bride?" asked the old woman.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said George.  
  
"Well, ITS ABOUT TIME GREGORY!" said the woman.  
  
"Yes, so I've been told." Said George.  
  
"What is your name, young lady?" asked the woman.  
  
"Princess Marie Louise." Said Marie as she courtsied politely.  
  
"Oh, George! How did you go and get yourself a princess?" asked the woman.  
  
"I am a knight and that's how fairy tales work. The beautiful princess is rescued by a knight and they get married and live happily ever after." Said George.  
  
"That was from your favorite bedtime story." Said the woman.  
  
"Sure is." Said George.  
  
"Oh, look at me! Where are my manors? I am Amelia De Sand. Georges Granny!" said the woman. Marie laughed at the red creeping onto Georges' cheeks at the mention of her being his "Granny".  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Said Marie.  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is mine!" said Miss De Sand.  
  
"By the way, please call me Amelia." Said Amelia.  
  
"Ok." Said Marie.  
  
"Grandmama. There is something I came here to tell you and it's gonna hurt." Said George sadly.  
  
"What is it, hon?" asked Amelia.  
  
"they got Sarah and Mathew. I tried to save them, but there were too many of them. There back grandmother. You need to come stay in the palace with us because you will be next." Said George.  
  
"Oh, no. my babies. They were the last ones." Said Amelia as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"We have one you haven't met. She was Mathew's daughter. What she is what her name is. Hope." Said George.  
  
"Oh, aren't you a sweetie?" said Amelia.  
  
"Hope, this is your grandma." Said George,  
  
"Hi! Your house is pwritty!" said Hope.  
  
"Marie and I are adopting her. That was there last request. I couldn't contact you before the funeral because I would be putting you at risk and I couldn't travel in the state I was in. Marie would have gone Ballistic." Said George.  
  
"Darn right I would have!" said Marie.  
  
"On a brighter note, we came to take you to the palace and you can stay there with us until the threat is gone, plus, you wont have to travel to get to the wedding." Said George.  
  
"Ok, but, you realize your granny is a stubborn old goat, right?" asked Amelia.  
  
"you most certainly are." Said George.  
  
"I don't really want to leave here, but I would like to go with you and cling to the family I have left. Now I have a granddaughter in law and a great great grandchild to add." Said Amelia.  
  
"I'm glad." Said George.  
  
"But, you have to promise to let me come here to tend to the garden, or I will be forced to use my authority as yo big mama to make you." Said Amelia. Marie couldn't help but giggle at this little old lady telling George off.  
  
"Yes grandmama. I promise." Said George.  
  
"Knights honor?" she asked.  
  
"Knights Honor Grandmama." Said George.  
  
"My goodness! Don't you three eat? Your so skinny!" said Amelia.  
  
"You always say that Grandmama." Said George.  
  
"Its true! Now get your skinny little butt over here and help me get my suitcase in the attic!" said Amelia.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said George, Marie giggled uncontrollably at this comment. It was true! George was skinny! He didn't look it, but he was really strong.  
  
"Be careful you don't switch the fan on! You might blow away!" said Amelia. Marie laughed even harder.  
  
"You know, George looks just like his daddy? Of course his daddy looked just like my husband. Handsome fellas. All of them." Said Amelia.  
  
"You think he's cute in his uniform, you should see him in his MT suit!" Marie giggled.  
  
"I heard that, Marie!" Yelled George in the attic. The girls began to giggle out of control.  
  
"Found it!" said George. A suitcase dropped down from the attic.  
  
"I have a photo album and a few videos of George when he was younger. Want to see?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Sure." Said Marie.  
  
"Here we go!" said Amelia as she pulled a book from the shelf in the library.  
  
"Here is George on his first day of kindergarten " there was a little boy with red hair smiling and he had a backpack on and a white polo shirt and blue jean pants.  
  
"You know what he said to me?" asked Amelia.  
  
"What." Asked Marie.  
  
"he said but grandma, I'm afraid to go! And I asked him why. He said because I don't want to be stuck in the ground. I asked him what he ment and he asked me didn't you know in kindergarten, they stick kinders which means kids in the ground and dump water on they're heads and they make a garden? I asked him who told you that? He said James told me that and a fifth grader told him!" said Amelia. They both began to laugh.  
  
There was a picture of George in first through collage.  
  
"Wow. He just gets cuter by the year." Said Marie.  
  
"He sure does. Here's a picture of him with his grandpa and dad. This picture was taken the day they were killed." Said Amelia. George was sitting in his dads' lap wit the grandfather peeking over his shoulder smiling like a goof.  
  
"I would swear that they were brothers if they were younger!" said Marie.  
  
"I know. And they all did the same thing when I made cookies. They would come into the kitchen and I would tell them "don't even think about eating my cookie dough Andrew De Sand, that goes double for you Alexander De Sand. And you too, George De Sand." I would say it right before they were about to take it. then they would take it anyway and I would turn around and smack my husband and son then the would run out yelling "It wasn't me! Victoria did it!" Victoria was Alexanders' wife and Georges mom." Said Amelia.  
  
"I have a video of them doing that." She said. George came in and they all watched the video. The two girls looked at George and he said What? Her cookie dough was irritable!"  
  
"Well, I had better finish packing." Said Amelia.  
  
"Good. I will go alert the others." Said George.  
  
"And I will go play with Hope." Said Marie.  
  
A few hours later, Miss De Sand yelled "DINNER!"  
  
"Oh, grandma's in the kitchen! Call the fire department! Tell them to stand by!" said George. He got whacked by Amelia.  
  
"I was kidding! No one can cook like you!" said George.  
  
"Good. Eat up!" said Amelia.  
  
"Oh, my! that was the best food I have ever had!" said Marie.  
  
"told ya. Grandma is a pro!" said George.  
  
"Ya! Granny cooks good!" said Hope.  
  
"Well, I have rooms prepared for you three. Its late." Said Amelia.  
  
"Yes. I will escort my bride and daughter to their rooms." Said George.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to bed. Goodnight ." said Amelia.  
  
"Goodnight." Everyone said. The three of them were all sleeping on the top floor and their rooms were right next to each other.  
  
"Well, can I sleep you Marie? I'm ascard of the dark." Said Hope.  
  
"ok." Said Marie.  
  
"Oh look! Its pink! My favorite color!" said Hope.  
  
"I'll be right next door." Said George. In the middle of the night, Hope woke Marie up. It was raining and thundering and lightning outside.  
  
"I'm scared." Said Hope. George was awake in the next room.  
  
"I guess being a light sleeper has its down sides." He said to himself. The thunder rumbled loudly and the girls screamed and ran into Georges' room and jumped on the bed and clung to him. George laughed.  
  
"It seems I'm not the only one who is a light sleeper." Said George.  
  
"Are you kids ok? I heard someone scream." Said Amelia. She turned on the light and held her candle.  
  
"Fine. The girls were frightened by the thunder." Said George. The thunder boomed and the lights went out which caused Amelia jumped into the bed with them with a scream and clung to George. Then Bruno came in yelping and hid under Georges' pillow.  
  
"Like that? Wee?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Wee. Like that." Said George.  
  
"I will light a fire." Said George. He walked over to the fire place in the room and lit it. the thunder boomed again and all of the girls screamed ant tackled George to the ground.  
  
"Bonjur, mesa me." Said George Sarcastically. The girls smiled and giggled nervously. The thunder rolled again and they tightened their grip on George.  
  
"My my, George. You seem to attract girls like a magnet." Said the maid with brown hair. The thunder rolled and she sprung under the blankets in the bed.  
  
"well, everyone to bed. George, come help the goat light a fire." Said Amelia.  
  
"Yes goat." Said George. The girls all walked about the dark mansion by the candle light with George in the lead.  
  
Every time the thunder rolled they would huddle closer to the knight. Little did they know, George was filming all of this. He lit the fire in Amelias' room and one in the maids room and then climbed into his own bed. Marie and Hope came bolting in again after mare loud thunder and they all fell asleep in Georges' bed, including Bruno, who was lying on Georges' feet, snoring like an elephant. Marie had her head on Georges' chest and Hope lay between them. 


End file.
